


Pagpaparaya

by Prinsipe ng Poot (WhatWentWrongWithWalter)



Category: Philippine Literature & Related Works, Trese (Comics)
Genre: Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Cliffhangers, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feelings Realization, Filipino Mythology & Folklore, Friendship/Love, One-Sided Attraction, Supernatural Elements, Superstition
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWentWrongWithWalter/pseuds/Prinsipe%20ng%20Poot
Summary: Hinahanap ni Alex ang kaluluwa ng yumaong Itay. Matutulungan kaya siya ng kaibigang diwata?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dahil Pride Month, araw-araw ako magsusulat ng fan fic ~~hanggang sa tanggapin ng AO3 at maging aktwal na fandom itong Filipino Literature!~~ Unang araw!
> 
> Para kay Sin, kay Nona at Russia, kay Giel.
> 
> (Glossary in End Notes)

“May pupuntahan ako.”

Humakbang papalapit si Basilio, pero lumingon si Alexandra. Matalim ang pagtitig, parang sumasaksak sa balát.

“Huwag ninyo ako susundan.”

Hinawakan ni Crispin ang balikat ng kapatid. Isang pakiusap, pag-unawa. Pagparaya.

“Mag-ingat ulit kayo, Bossing,” nagkasabay na sambit ng Kambal, parehong nakayuko. Para bang takót silang panoorin ang paglabas ng kanilang amo. Nakabukas na ang mga pinto ng Diabolical. Pagkaangat ng kanilang ulo, wala na siya, niyakap na ng gabi.

Nagsanib ang dilim at buong anyo ni Alexandra. Itim na itim ang kaniyang mala-Tsinong bestida. Mistula siyang Pugót, lumulutang ang ulo sa makulimlim na siyudad. Alexandrang Pugót, sa siyudad ng Maynila.

Wala namang kakaiba roon. Maraming multo at aswang na naglipana rito sa ibabaw ng lupa. Kaya may kasabihan ang mga Pilipino, huwag magpaabot ng gabi. Delikado. Lalung-lalo na, kababae raw niyang tao.

Ngunit hindi _lang_ siya babae, hindi. Babae siya, na hindi pinalaking prinsesa. Hindi siya ikinulong upang protektahan, kundi tinuruan pa kung paano depensahan ang sarili. Bata pa lang, iba’t ibang martial arts na ang itinuro sa kaniya. Sa murang edad, napapangalanan niya ang mga sandata sa koleksiyon ng kaniyang lolo. Ipinakilala rin sa kaniya ang mga pangalan ng mga engkanto, at pinagsabihan na huwag na huwag ibibigay ang kaniyang pangalan kahit kanino, kahit sa sino o anong nilalang. Makapangyarihan ang pagtuklas ng pangalan. At mapanganib, kung mauulinigan ng mga maling tainga. Kailangan niyang mag-ingat lagi.

Hindi pa niya alam ang salitang panganib noon. Para sa kaniya, tila laru-laro lang ang pag-eensayo kasama ng mga kuya. Akala niya noon, praning lamang ang Itay. Pero mula noong mas nilubog siya sa dalawang daigdig na ginagalawan nilang mga Trese… Naniwala na siya. Nakaharap na niya ang salitang “panganib.” Nakain na niya ang kahulugan ng “peligro.” Ngunit wala na yatang higit mas delikado pa kaysa sa mga hinarap na pagsubok sa Balete noon.

Ilang taón din siyang nagbuno ng lakas at karunungan sa Balete. Umahon siyang matagumpay. Isa na siyang ganap na Mandirigmang Babaylan. Subalit, kapalit ng tagumpay, bumalik siya sa reyalidad ng napakasaklap na balita: nasawi ang kaniyang Itay, habang pinoprotektahan ang Balete.

Buhol-buhol pa rin siya pagdating sa usapang tatay. Matagal na niyang tiningalaan ang Itay. Sapagkat hinulma siya ni Anton, minulat sa reyalidad ng mga mortál at aswang. Ngunit hindi hinulma nang buong-buo. Batid ito ni Alexandra. Aba, napakarami pa ring sikreto ang Itay. At palagay niya, marami pa siyang kailangan matutunan. Kahit ayaw niyang aminin, kailangan niya ng gabay ni Ginoong Anton Trese.

Gabi-gabi siyang napapadpad, napapapunta rito. Gabi-gabi ang pagbalik sa puno ng Balete. Sa Balete, na nagsilbing paghahanda para sa kaniya, para maging matapang at matatag. Narito rin kaya ang kaluluwa ng kaniyang Itay? Umaaligid sa tabi-tabi? Totoo bang makakausap niya ang Itay, kung gabi-gabi siyang nag-aalay ng kandila?

Wala namang mali kung susubukin. Susubukin nang susubukin nang susubukin. Umaasa siya na ang pinaglusawang kandila ay mabuhay, mahubog muli ang pagkit* at maging maliit na Anton. Baka maikuwento nito kung ano ang kailangan pa niyang malaman. Baka.

“Hoy, madaling araw na, hoy!”

Pamilyar ang tinig, ni hindi kailangan lumingon ni Alexandra para batiin ang kaibigang diwata, na sumisilip sa siwang-siwang ng mga sanga.

“Madaling araw na’t gisíng ka pa rin, Liyab?”

Dahan-dahang lumabas ng puno ang diwata. Maaliwalas ang madilaw niyang mukha. Puti ang manipis na damit nito, na parang hinabi mula sa sapot ng gagamba, kumikinang, parang binabalutan ng mga bituin. Terno ng damit ang kaniyang kumukutikutitap na buhok, nakalugay ito ngayong gabi at tinatakpan ang maliliit na susò. Nakatupi pa ang mga pakpak niyang mistulang nakaukit na tato na sulat-Baybayin, mula braso’t buong likod, abot hanggang puwit at alak-alakan. Kapag ginagamit ang pakpak, tsaka lang umaangat ang mga linya-linya sa balat.

“Ano ulit tawag mo sa ‘kin, Alex? Liyag? Liyag! Hoy! Hindi ko alam na ganiyang pala ang turing mo sa ‘kin, mahal!” Sabay tawa nang napakatinis. Ganito palagi makipagbiro ang diwata.

Matagal na silang magkasama, mula nang sumabak si Alex sa Balete. Hindi man niya hiningi ang tulong ni Liyab, nagkusa ito. Malaki ang utang na loob niya kay Alex. Papatayin dapat si Liyab, dahil napagkamalang siyang magnanakaw ng hiyas sa kaban ng mga kapre. Ang kapatid nito, si Siklab, ang totoong nagnakaw. Panlunas ang hiyas, na kailangan nila para sa bunsong kapatid na may-sakit, si Dagitab. May intensyon namang ibalik ito, ngunit nadakip si Liyab. Narinig ni Trese ang palahaw ng diwata, at agad binulungan ng mga kapre ng isang pampatulog. Sa araw na iyon, bayani si Trese para sa angkan ng mga kapre at mga diwata. Naibalik ang hiyas, at nasagip ang buhay ng inosenteng diwata.

Mula noon, utang ni Liyab ang búhay niya kay Alex. Habang nagsasanay ang si Alex sa Balete, nagsilbi siyang tagabantay sa gilíd-gilíd, hindi naman sagabal sa pagsubok. Alam nito kung saan lulugar, kung kailan tutulong, at kailan siya hahayaan. Nagkakaintindihan ang dalawa, maayos ang kanilang pagsasama sa loob ng Balete. Si Liyab ang unang nilalang na pinagkatiwalaan niya ng kaniyang pangalan. 

Apoy ang elemento ni Liyab (bagkus ang kaniyang ngalan), at malaki ang silbi, lalo tuwing masyadong madilim o masyadong maginaw. Kapag may malaking halimaw naman, isang inahing sigbin, o kiwig, o ikugan, o tikbalang, nagiging pampalito si Liyab hanggang sa dakmain ito ni Alex at tuluyang paslangin.

“Ano ‘yan?” nginuso ni Liyab ang tangan ni Alex na kandila. “Regalo? Para sa ‘kin ba, mahal?”

“Hindi, pero puwede mo bang sindihan?”

Pinitik ng diwata ang tali ng kandila at sumiklab ang maliit na apoy.

“Para sa’n na naman ‘yan, mahal?”

“Sandali lang muna, kailangan ko ng katahimikan.”

Pumikit si Alex at yumuko. Sinuklay ng hangin ang kaniyang buhok. Unti-unting pumatak ang kandila sa lupa. Sa tabi ng paanan, unti-unting tumigas ang natipong pagkit.

Walang nangyari nang dumilat siya. Nakalahati na ang kandila, pero hindi niya pa pinatay ang lumalagablab na apoy.

“Tungkol ito sa ama mo, ano?”

Tumango lang siya at tumingala. Ang totoo, hindi niya maalala kung ano nga ba ang dapat gawin o sabihin para matawag ang kaluluwang yumao. Nagawa na niya ito dati, dating dati pa, kung tutuusin. Kaya matagal niyang inisip, ang mga tamang salita, ang tamang tigas o lumanay ng boses, ang apoy, ang hangin, ano pa ba? Ano pa ang kulang? O may sobra ba?

“Alam mo, sa maling lugar ka kasi naghahanap, mahal.”

“Ano?”

“Hindi naman dito nagpupunta ang kaluluwa ni Ginoong Trese. Nasa maling balete ka!”

Nabitiwan niya ang kandila. Pagkabagsak, namatay ang apoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uy, naks, natapos ko. Wow, improvement, charot. Hindi ko talaga keri ang mag-chapter-chapter kiyeme. 
> 
> Have a father-daughter moment, because Supportive Anton is some content I wish to see tbh.
> 
> Glossary @ End Notes. Alphabetized 'yan, as usual, para 'di kayo maligaw. Feel free to ask or [check this out](https://www.tagalonglang.com) because it's quite a reliable Filipino dictio.

“Aray!”

“Ay— paumanhin, mahal! ‘Di ko sinasadya!”

“A-ayos lang,” ani Trese, hawak-hawak ang kamay na natamaan.

Dumaplis muli ang hinliliit ni Liyab. Pang-ilang beses na siyang napasò. Kahit nagbagong-anyo na si Liyab upang magmukhang tao, hindi naman niya kayang tanggalin ang elemento ng apoy. Ang diwata ay diwata, at hindi maaalis ang elementong ipinanganak sa kanila.

Morena ang balat niya imbis na dilaw. Morenang kutis na tinadtad ng tato, ang nakakubling pakpak. Kitang-kita ni Alex, pati kurba ng leeg niya, merong tato. Maayos nang nakapusód ang mahabang buhok, kulay itim na ito (na kumikinang pa rin, palagay ni Alex). Puti pa rin ang ngayong mahabang bestida ni Liyab, abot hanggang lapag.

“Hoy, ‘di ko sinasadya, ha…” Ulit ni Liyab. “Gusto ko lang sana maging, ano, maging… malapít sa ‘yo ba?”

Tumango lang si Alex. “Alam ko,” maliit na ngiti. “Pero, mukhang may isa ka pang kasalanan.”

“Ano?”

“Nananadiya ka na yata…”

“Hindi, hindi! Hindi sa ganu—”

“Sinasadya mo yatang pahabain ang lakad natin. Nasaan ba talaga 'yung balete? Nandu'n ba talaga ang Itay?”

Maraming tindahan nang nakasarado, nakapatay ang mga ilaw, nakakandado ang mga bintana at pinto. Maraming kotse pa rin ang nasa kalsada at mga tao sa labas, ngunit hindi na kasing ingay. Hindi na rin kasing init. Kamay ng malamig na gabi ang sumusuklay sa bawat pasikot-sikot ng Maynila. Para itong bitukang nagbuhol-buhol, laging problema ang sinisikmurang trapiko. Araw-araw, sira ang tiyan ng Maynila, hindi makaire nang maayos. Hindi makahinga hanggat hindi pa malalim ang gabi. Sa madaling-araw, bahagyang ginhawa.

Buhol-buhol ngayon ang tiyan ni Liyab. Maraming salitang puwedeng iluwa, ngunit naipon ang damdamin sa pinakalikod ng kaniyang lalamunan. Para siyang nasusuka. “Oo, sige na, totoo," isang pag-amin. Kung hindi lang gabi, siguro kapansin-pansin ang pamumula ng kaniyang mukha. "Pinapahaba ko nga, pero, at, tsaka, e, ano… Gusto ko… makilala ka pa.”

Nagulat si Alex at napahinto. Tumigil din si Liyab sa kaniyang tabi. Halos isang oras mahigit na yata silang naglalakad sa labas, habang pinag-uusapan ang iba’t ibang bagay na walang kinalaman sa kamatayan at kababalaghan. Ngayon, naliwanagan na siya, kung bakit ang dami-daming tanong ni Liyab. Mga tanong na hindi magkakarugtong, bukod sa lahat ay tungkol sa kaniya.

Ano ang paborito niyang kulay? (Itim) Ano ang paborito niyang pagkain? (Kape, basta.) Mahilig ba siya sa mga hayop? (Oo, maliban sa kabayo.) Kung may natitipuhan ba siyang tao ngayon? (Ano? Wala? Bakit naman?) E, kung may natitipuhan daw bang ‘di-tao ngayon? (Naku, Liyab…)

__Beep! Beep!_ _

Lumingon ang dalawang babae. May asul na kotse sa gilid. Hindi nila pinansin, ngunit tila sinasabayan nito ang kanilang lakad. Nagkatinginan ang dalawa at nagmabilis, nagmabilis. Sinundan pa rin sila ng kotse. Hanggang sa nagbaba ito ng bintana.

“Miss! Miss, magkano?”

Nilabas agad ni Alex ang kris at tinutok ito sa mukha ng lalaking nasa loob. Nanlilisik ang mga mata niya. Tila yelo sa balat ang kaniyang boses. “Subukin mo ulit kaming sundan, puputukin ko ang mga gulong nito.”

Nagtaas ng bintana ang may-ari, at napaharurot palayo ang kotse. Nang gatuldok na ang asul sa kanilang tanaw, napatawa si Liyab.

“Mga mortal talaga. Duwag.”

“Sinabi mo pa.”

Tahimik silang nagpatuloy na maglakad hanggang sa naging pamilyar ang mga daan. Mga gusali, ang pedestrian lane, ang stoplight, ang street sign. At napansin ni Alex, ito mismo ang daan pauwi, ang papuntang The Diabolical.

“Saglit—” Hinawakan niya sa balikat si Liyab. Agad napa-aray. Siya naman ang nakalimot na yari sa apoy ang katawan ng diwata.

“Hoy! Bakit mo 'yun ginawa!?”

“Ha," singhap niya. "Nawala sa isip ko... Aray…”

“Akin na, itapat mo sa mukha ko,” sabi niya. “Pero hoy! ‘Wag masyadong malapit!” At hinipan niya ang kamay ni Alex. Bagaman mainit, tila hinuhugasan nito ang hapdi. “Ayan! Ayos ba?”

“Salamat.” Yumuko si Alex. “Pero… Liyab, bakit? Bakit pa tayo umikot-ikot, kung dito lang din pala tayo? Sana sinabi mo sa 'kin?” 

Napakò ang tingin ng diwata sa kanilang mga paa. “Ano…” sinimulan niya, ngunit walang paliwanag na sumunod.

“Sigurado ka ba rito? O baka nagpapaikot ka pa rin? Hindi siya nasa ibang balete? Nandito talaga?” 

“Ano... Galít ka ba…?"

Napailing si Alex. "Hindi, hindi sa gayun. Pero... bakit?"

"Gusto ko… Gusto lang kita maksama. Nang mas matagal. Pasenisya, kung napagod kita…”

Napatango si Alex. "Wala kang kasalanan. Hindi mo na kailangan mag-sorry." At dumiretso sila, magkasabay naglakad, isang pulgada halos ang pagitan. 

Sa main entrance ng The Diabolical sila pumasok, nilamon ng tugtog at tawanan, amoy ng alak, ng anino't kukurap-kurap na ilaw. Ordinaryong Miyerkules lang, hindi ganoon karami at hindi rin kaunti ang mga nasa bar. Ang bawat nilalang na dagliang sumagi sa balat ni Liyab, napapa-aray, ngunit mas mukhang nagugúlat sila kaysa nasaksatan.

"Nasa loob siya! Sa taas!" sigaw ni Liyab, nakaturo sa paloob na pasilyo, lagpas ng bar counter. May itim na kurtina sa gilid doon.

"Sa taas? Sa baba ba? Sa library?"

"Oo!"

Hinawi ni Alex ang kurtina. Pinauna niya si Liyab sa loob. Sa likod nito, kahoy na hagdan at maputlang kahel na ilaw sa kisame. May mahabang pasilyo sa kanan, nakapatay ang mga ilaw dito.

"Tara," senyas ni Alex, dahan-dahang umakyat, kalahating-kinakabahan, kalahating-nag-aabang. "Sigurado ka ba? Nandito? Ang Itay?" 

"Hindi ako magsisinungaling sa 'yo, mahal," tugon ng diwatang lumulutang sa likod.

"Sige. Tara, pások na tayo."

"Hindi. Ano... Hanggang dito lang ako, mahal."

Nilingon niya si Liyab, nagtataka. Napansin niya ang malungkot na ngiti sa mukha ng kasama.

"Baka masunog ko pa ang loob. Marupok ang papel. At mga istante. At ayaw kong saktan, ni kaluluwa o ang katawan ni Ginoong Trese. Pinangako kong alagaan ito."

"Ha?" Hindi naunawaan ni Alex. "Pero, hindi mo naman nasunog 'yung hagdan, 'di ba?"

Itinaas niya ang kola ng bestidang mahaba. Ilang pulgada ang mga paa mula sa sahig, nakalutang siya. Ibinaba ni Liyab ang damit na abot lapag. "Delikado kaming mga diwata ng apoy," paliwanag niya. "Kaya, wala akong hinahawakan dito, mahal."

"Ngayon ko lang 'yan nalaman," halong mangha at pagkagulat ang nasa boses niya. "Salamat, Liyab," ani ng dalaga. "Hintayin mo ako rito. Gusto mo ba ng mga kasama? Kambal!"

Lumitaw sina Crispin at Basilio, ilang segundo lamang. "Bossing?" 

"Ito si Liyab, aking... ang aking... kaibigan. Diwata. Apoy ang kaniyang elemento, kaya mag-ingat kayo sa kaniya. Paki samahan muna siya. May... titingnan lang ako sa loob. May kailangan akong hanapin. Importante."

"Naku," ayan na ang mapagbirong ngiti ni Basilio. "Mukhang siya dapat ang mag-ingat sa 'min!" Siniko siya ni Crispin, ngunit napatawa si Basilio.

Humagikgik din si Liyab. "Hindi," sagot nito. "Tama siya, dapat nga kayo mag-ingat sa akin." Bilang babala, sumiklab at nagliyab ng puting apoy ang kaniyang buong mukha pati ang buhok. Napatapak patalikod ang Kambal. 

"Sinabi ko sa inyo," ani Alex bago pumasok ng library.

Una niyang binuksan ang ilaw. Tumapon ang puting-puti na liwanag sa buong silid-aklatan. Anim na matatangkad na estante ang bawat hanay, tatlo sa kaliwa, tatlo sa kanan. Sa gitna, apat na malalaking mesang kahoy. Nakaurong ang mga upuan sa ilalim.

"Tabi-tabi po?" Umalingawngaw ang kaniyang boses. Walang tumugon pabalik.

Naglakad siya sa pinaka-kaliwang banda. Doon niya balak magsimula, iikot na parang ahas, naghahanap sa pagitan ng bawat puwang. Tinawag niya ang pangalan ni Anton, ngunit walang sumagot. Kada liko, may "Itay?" na sinasambit. Nanatiling tahimik ang silid-aklatan.

Nasa kanang bahagi na si Alex nang marinig ang dahan-dahang paghatak ng upuan. Lumapit siya sa bandang gitna at doon, nakita niya, may nakaupo. Lalaki. Nakaitim na barong. Nakalimutan niyang huminga nang magsalita ang nilalang.

"Bunso?" Lumingon ito, eksaktong nagkabanggaan ang mga mata nila. "Alex, ikaw ba 'yan?"

Nakangiti siya nang lumapit. Yayakapin niya sana ang ama nang maalala na kaluluwa nga lang pala siya.

"Anak, minsan, sinusuot ko ulit ang katawan ko. Marami pa akong hindi nababasa rito. Hindi ko mapigilang balik-balikan."

"P-po?"

"Ang ibig kong sabihin," tumayô si Anton, humakbang palapit kay Alex, binalot siya sa isang malamig na yakap. "Buo naman ako at puwedeng mahawakan. Lamang ay malamig talaga ang bangkay."

"Itay naman," mahinang tawa. "K-kumusta po kayo...?"

"Ako? E ano pang masasabi ko, patay na ako!" Nakuha pa niyang magbiro. Pabirong hinampas naman siya ni Alex. Hindi pala nagbabago ang kaluluwa kahit pumanaw. "E bakit ako ang tinatanong mo, 'di ba ikaw rito ang buháy pa? Sabihin mo nga, kumusta ka? Ang Maynila? Ang Mundong Ilalim? Nagkatuluyan na ba kayo ng diwata ng Balete?"

Nanlaki ang mga mata ng nakababatang Trese. Nagulantang. Nagtaka rin si Anton sa kaniyang katahimikan.

"Sandali..." napaisip ang ama. "Hindi niya? Hindi niya ba?" Umiling si Alex kahit ang totoo ay walang-wala siyang naproseso. "A... Mukhang hindi nga..."

"Ano pong kinalaman ni Liyab, Itay?"

"Ay, matagal na 'to. Hindi ko, ano, hindi na maalala..."

"Itay," seryoso ang tono ni Alex. "Hindi pa rin kayo magaling magsinungaling, ano ba."

"Aba, anak, wala talaga ako maitatago sa iyo, ano?"

"Hinanap kita dahil gusto ko pang matuto, marami akong gustong malaman. Para mabawasan ang mga sikreto, Itay! Hindi madagdagan po!"

"Anak," buntong-hinga ni Anton. "Alam ko na hindi mo pa 'to alam, pero noong mismong gabi na nasawi ako? Naroon ang iyong, ano, kaibigan." Umupo ulit siya at inalok ang anak na kumuha ng silya, ngunit naupo na lang si Alex sa mesa.

"Nahiwa ako... Hindi ko na maalala kung sigbin ba, o kiwig, pero, ang dami ng dugo ang nawala sa akin nu'n, anak. Napakasakit! Hindi ako makasigaw o makasalita sa malalang sakit. Doon... Doon ko siya nakita."

"Tinulungan ka niya, Itay?"

"Oo, at halata iyon sa katawan ko ngayon." Tumayô ulit si Anton. Bahagyang itinaas ang suot na barong at kamisa de tsino sa loob. Walang sugat. Umikot siya, na parang pinapakita na maayos ang kaniyang katawan. "Hinilom niya ako," dagdag ni Anton.

"Ibig sabihin, si Liyab ang may dahilan, kung bakit ka nandito ngayon?"

"Tumpak."

Hindi siya makapaniwala, ngunit masaya siya. Kumakabog ang puso niya sa galak. "Akala ko... Akala ko biro lang kapag tinatawag niya akong "mahal," o ano."

"Aba, aba, sabi na nga ba, mas interesado talaga ang iyong búhay, anak!"

"Itay, naman..."

"Alam mo, makapangyarihan ang mga diwata. Lahat ng mga diwata! At! Siya rin ang dahilan bakit ako nakabalik. Kung bakit ako humihinga."

"Ang apoy," sabi ni Alex, naliwanagan. "Ang apoy ay may-taglay din na hangin!"

"Tama," tumango si Anton. "Kaya, magpasalamat ka, sa kaibigan mo. O baka magiging ka-ibigan mo, ha?" Lumapit siya sa anak at ipinatong ang malalamig na palad sa balikat niya. "Alam mo, Alexandra. Nandito palagi ang tatay. Ngunit, kailangan mo ring magtiwala sa iyong kakayahan, anak. Aba, ikaw yata ang pinakamabilis na lumabas sa Balete, hindi ba? Yaong mga pagsubok, kakayanin. Ikaw pa."

Niyakap niya ang ama. "Opo," tugon niya. Sa kaniyang utak, alam ni Alex, marahil ito na ang una at huling beses nila. 

"Ikaw yata ang pinakamahusay na Trese, sa buong angkan. Sapat ka, anak."

"Salamat, Itay."

"At kung magkakatuluyan kayo, ha?"

"Itay..."

"Walang kaso sa 'kin, ha! Patay na ako! Pero, dadalo pa rin ako, kung ikakasal kayo ng mga babaylan, anak."

Nang lumabas si Alex ng library, mas panatag na ang loob niya. Batid niya, kailangan pa ring umusad, bilang Alexandra Trese. Hindi lang anino o unica hija ni Anton Trese. 

"Bossing!"

"Bossing, nahanap niyo po ba?"

"Nakita mo, mahal?"

Tumingin siya isa-isa sa kanilang tatlo. Pagdating kay Liyab, napatitig siya nang mas matagal bago sinabing, "Oo, at may nakikita rin akong bago."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GLOSARYO  
> \- Batid: alam/ talos (Eng. know)  
> \- Bestida: dress  
> \- Buntong-hinga: sigh  
> \- Daglian: (Salitang Ugat: Dagli) maikli/ mabilis/ saglit  
> \- Dumaplis: bahagyang natamaan/ nasagi/ natamaan  
> \- Estante: bookshelves  
> \- Ginhawa: katiwasayan, kapayapaan, kaayusan. (Eng. Relief)  
> \- Hinilom: ginamot, nilunas, pinagaling  
> \- Kahel: (1) kulay: orange (2) prutas: orange  
> \- Kola: ang dulo ng damit (Eng. the hem of the dress. Borrowed from the Spanish word "cola.")  
> \- Kukurap-kurap: (Salitang Ugat: Kurap) pumipikit-pikit. (Eng. blinking)  
> \- Mangha: nahihiwagaan (Eng. wonder, amazement, astonishing)  
> \- Maputla: kupas ang kulay/ matamlay (Eng. pale)  
> \- Nagulantang: nagulat/ nagitla/ nasorpresa  
> \- Nakakandado: (Salitang Ugat: Kandado) locked  
> \- Nakakubli: (Salitang Ugat: Kubli) nakatago  
> \- Nakapusód: nakatali ang buhok nang paikot (Eng. hair bun)  
> \- Nanlilisik: glaring  
> \- Napaharurot: (Salitang Ugat: Harurot) matulin na pagpapatakbo ng kotse (o anumang makinang pangtransportasyon)  
> \- Napailing: to shake head in disagreement  
> \- Natitipuhan: (Salitang Ugat: Tipo) nagugustuhan/ kinagigiliwan (Eng. type, as in, liking)  
> \- Pasikot-sikot: nooks and crannies  
> \- Pasilyo: corridor  
> \- Pulgada: inch  
> \- Puwang: espasyo (Eng. empty space)  
> \- Sinisikmura: (1) stomach ache (2) stomaching, as in, figuratively tolerating or bearing  
> \- Umalingawngaw: echo  
> Salamat sa pagbabasa, kaibigan! Feel free to share your thoughts with me, in here, o kaya sa [Twitter](http://twitter.com/PrinsipeNgPoot) o [Tumblr!](http://waltangina.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> GLOSARYO:  
> Alak-alakan- likod ng tuhod  
> Batid- alam (know)  
> Bitag- trap  
> Hulma- hinubog (to be shaped)  
> Liyag- mahal, giliw, irog  
> Mauulinigan- maririnig  
> Nagbuno- binuo, tinipon  
> Naglipana- nagkalat  
> Nagsanib- nagsama  
> Nginuso- itinuro gamit ang nguso  
> Pag-ensayo- exercise  
> Pagkit- wax mula kandila  
> Sapot- panghabing sinulid ng gagamba (web)  
> Susò- breast, boobs  
> Tiningalaan- may mataas na pagtingin (idolize)  
> Tutop- hawak, tangan  
>   
>  **Notes:** Kung sakali may ibang mga salita na hindi na-provide nang maayos within context clues, 'wag mahiya na mag-Google translate o magtanong. Ang kudos, mga komento at kritisismo, ay lubos na niyayakap. Salamat sa pagbabasa po!


End file.
